encore une fois
by fluffy wolfy
Summary: Kidnapped and feeling oddly repetitive, Kagome begins thinking Bankotsu's eyes look like lollypops... and it's sort of making her hungry.
1. one

**Edited**: April, 2012

Title: encore une fois

Summary: And again, and again, and again.

Inspiration: Crack/cocaine.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Note: This story is seven years old. Whoa.

* * *

She didn't love him.

Those words sounded so strange to her, even when unspoken. Kagome had spent too long telling herself to wait, to be patient. Give it time. One day, he would see her logic- he _would_ come back to her. She kept telling herself this until it became so cyclical and repetitive as a thought that she began to forget what the actual meaning of the words were. Hope was becoming reflexive, and such is a saddening occurrence, so Kagome pushed it back into the shadows of her mind every time it threatened to overcome other whimsical ideals. Things would have continued on this way for quite a long stretch of time, too, had it not been for the flower.

Another consequence of Kagome's love for the half-breed demon was her realization that she had let slip a lot of words and their respective meanings. Tomes, novels, and boxes full of all sorts of words, and what they stood for- meaningless with time neglected. What did she herself stand for? Take the characters behind the name 'Inuyasha,' for example. Inuyasha translated from Japanese to English was 'Dog Goblin, and the schoolgirl couldn't have translated it into two truer words than those herself. Dog described Inuyasha perfectly, didn't it? Ironically, so did Goblin, as his nature was that of one.

The word behind Kikyou's name had a meaning as well. Kikyou could be translated with only one solid meaning, however: 'Bell flower'. Such a pretty flower, too. It was one that bloomed in the spring months, according to Webster's, which was bitterly ironic in Kagome's mind. Kikyou herself was a dead but animate fixture of life, nevertheless Kikyou's namesake would, of course, nurture and thrive in the season of life; the time of year when things rose from their icy shackles and resumed the never-ending circle that is life for one more go. Whatever.

This sparked a memory. Inuyasha had once given Kagome a bellflower as a gift. The flower had been a real act of affection, something not just a 'friend' would do, and Kagome had cherished the flower and its sweet aroma, cradling it in her grasp throughout the day. She hadn't thought much into Inuyasha's added statement about how his past, undead ex-lover had always liked that kind of flower as well. Kagome had thought the demon was just being stupid, and it was the thought that counted after all.

She had gone home, canopying the flower in her hands as she went from the spring season of feudal Japan, arriving in the snowy and wintry season of modern day, suburban Tokyo. Her footsteps were clumsy as she darted across the ice and up the many stairs to her home. She was met at the foot of the stairs by her grandfather and mother, and found herself automatically thrusting the cupped flower forward to show them. What better way to prove them wrong about Inuyasha than show them his gift? She would show them that he was not so cold hearted, or immature, or demonic as her mother or grandfather would usually suggest he was, tones always joking, implications a serious aftertaste.

Her mother had been the first to respond, though an odd emotion she attempted to hide was written on her features.

"Aaah, Kagome... It's very pretty." She had complimented, eyes crinkling to a close at what she wasn't saying. Kagome, instead of questioning her, blushed in turn, lavishing an affectionate gaze upon the flower. It indeed _was_. Her grandfather canted his head, however, eyes narrowing as he rubbed his beard between his thumb and forefinger thoughtfully. Kagome continued on, choosing to interpret their words and gestures for other emotions.

"Inuyasha got it for me, Mama. Do you have a small vase?" she asked timidly, her ash-gray eyes fixed on the flower. Her mother smiled, but paused in her actions as Kagome's Grandfathers' arm appeared between the two girls, reaching out and plucking the plant from between Kagome's fingers.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I've got a vase in the attic that this Kikyou will look perfect in." He assured while turning and starting up the stairs. Kagome looked blankly after her grandfather, confusion and surprise capturing her features as her mother remained silent for a few moments. Hesitantly, Kagome managed to lift her head to her mother, the beginnings of anxiety playing across her forehead as she furrowed her brows in inquiry. Just what kind of joke was that for her grandfather to spout, calling the beautiful blossom a _Kikyou_ of all things? He was ridiculous.

"Mama, why would Grampa-?" But Kagome's mother shook her head, pulling the now teary-eyed and confused girl into her embrace. Mrs. Higurashi closed her eyes, petting her daughters hair in the way all mothers' seem to excel at, cursing Inuyasha's ignorance and the existence of the well all the same.

"That's the name of the flower, Kagome." She responded quietly, eyelids lowering over her own ocean eyes. Kagome paused, staring into the cotton stitching of her mothers' shirt as she let her heart process this. It took a moment for the tears to really commence, and for the understanding to fully digest and tear apart her love-befuddled mind.

And as easy as it was to learn the simple meaning of a flowers name, Kagome mused it was also very easy for her to learn _not_ to love the Hanyou; if it wasn't easy, it didn't make it any less imperative. Oh, Inuyasha. Demon Dog. Half-breed. So many words were connected to her companion, and none really gave the sort of meaning that she once thought he deserved.

So now, she rattled him. He became a bewildered companion, and could not understand her new faraway looks and foreign eyes; who wondered what he'd done to lose her attention and affection so easily, and could be often found reveling in his own mangled thoughts on the situation between them. His tireless questioning had been answered with another one of Kagome's smiles; Except these smiles were forced, and sad, and so very, _very_ tired.

_She didn't love him._

Those words hummed in her head, eliciting a hollow echo that bounced forward and backward and sideways through the lonely corners of her heart. It was an echo that sent her spinning, as well as laid down the foundations for a dull throbbing headache in her near future. It was an echo she could not easily cease or desist.

_...She didn't love him...?_

And the echo shook Kagome to her core… again, and again, and again.


	2. two

**Edited**: April, 2012

Title: encore une fois

Summary: And again, and again, and again.

Inspiration: Crack/cocaine.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Note: This story is seven years old. Whoa.

* * *

The rest of the group became weary and suspicious. For once, they did not think Kagome's unhappiness was of Inuyasha's doing. They thought it was something entirely unrelated, though the questions were still directed to Inuyasha, whom would then pass them to Kagome and demand she answer in a logical fashion. However, Kagome just smiled away an excuse, the process dying for the moment, only to repeat itself within a couple of days.

It continued on like that for some time, until one day when the group found themselves scaling up a sacred mountain, Hakurai. They had been tangled up in another mission involving the evil Hanyou, Naraku, Kikyou, and some odd numbered doppelgangers. Around the time they were halfway up the mountain is when the all sans the schoolgirl herself began to blame the priestess's odd mannerisms on the mountain, assuming that maybe it was affecting her in a way that only shrine maidens could be affected. After this faulty conclusion was agreed upon, the group resumed normalcy once more, mainly due to the fact that Kagome hadn't really confessed to _not_ loving Inuyasha, and Inuyasha himself was much to thickheaded to come to that supposition of his own accord. All was well in the happy little bubble of ignorance that they wrapped themselves up in, and Kagome thought it would stay that way.

That was before _he_ came.

On the path ahead of them, in a clearing that separated various other trails leading up the mountain stood a young man with smoky eyes that opposed hers, challenge chiseled into his eerily attractive face. His hair was the deepest black, pulled back in a confident braid that ran down the length on his back, halting at his waist with a most adorable twist of hair beyond a tied piece of white cloth. The whole package was then topped off with clothing of such elegance and refinement that rivaled even that of Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru.

For a moment, Kagome felt like a hopeless schoolgirl, and would have very well fainted save for the fact that, well, he was _the enemy_. Meaning, bad Kagome, bad! How could you even _think_ of _the enemy _in such a, well, less-than-innocent way? Besides, you have someone who loves you already! Well, you don't exactly know that for sure, in fact, you don't even _love _him...

"Kagome! Fire your arrow already, damnit!" Kagome recognized the voice all too easily, snapped back to the present of the past in a rather frustrating fashion.

Oh yes, his love was _killing_ her. Not ironic at all, her being the reincarnation of Kikyou. Shaking her head and furrowing her brow, Kagome gave a steady glare towards Inuyasha before pulling off some half-assed attempt at what someone _might_ call archery. The arrow landed a good five feet away from the aforementioned 'enemy,' And Kagome blinked in an owlish manner towards the now seemingly less-than-happy Hanyou.

_Oops_?

"OI. What in the _FUCK _was THAT supposed to be? You call that _firing_ an arrow? _Hell_, Kagome! Even Shippou could do a better job than that!"

_No_, Kagome, no, no, no. Hitting your teammate is _bad_. Resist the urge, _deny the temptation-!_

"Oi, Halfbreed." Kagome couldn't place the voice to the speaker for a moment, having not heard it previously... However, soon logic was restored to her (mostly by the look on Inuyasha's face, and then by the biting cold of sharp metal against the back of her head), and a small whimper or two managed to make their way past her lips.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, had Tetsusaiga lowered considerably, and was eyeing her captor in disdain.

"Leave Kagome _alone_, asshole." He spat, taking a step closer towards them. It was then that Kagome understood the depth of the situation and all of its possibilities. She was in a situation where death was quite possible, if not probable, and Inuyasha looked too unsure of himself for comfort. Great timing. This would happen when Miroku and Sango were... off. Collecting firewood, or whatever. Which _really_ meant they were-.

"Give me the shards, and I might consider it."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, eyes surveying their surroundings. That one tree, and that one bush may very well be the last things she ever saw.

"I think you should consider shoving that _fucking_ sword up your ass instead. There's no way I'll ever give Kagome up." Inuyasha spat, taking two challenging steps forward. Kagome blinked, sparing her gaze towards Inuyasha, a suspicious look marring her features. Could...?

Could she have been wrong? Might Inuyasha love her more than she had though he did? Was she just an inconsiderate, paranoid seventeen year old?

Could she love him…

Again...?

Her captor began to snicker, turning his face away as he began to openly laugh. Amber eyes melted into liquid ferocity, as Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga a centimeter away from the enemies cheek.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

Looking up, Kagome saw the man had an odd marking on his forehead. A purple sort of star. While she watched him, he merely turned his head back around, ignoring the dull blade. His cerulean eyes narrowed in cruel amusement.

"I believe you would reconsider, Hanyou."

"And why the fuck would I do that?"

The man snapped his fingers without a care in the world, and Kagome could only guess the worst as she watched Inuyasha's face drop, turning a ghastly shade of white. Kagome struggled to look behind her, but the man held her tightly, preventing any movement. Her captor just laughed again, sweeping Kagome around to see just what it was that had silenced the Hanyou.

And she wished she hadn't.

"Kikyou...?"

What had she been thinking? Love Inuyasha again? Never.

Never, never again.


	3. three

Title: encore une foisSummary: And again, and again, and again.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha-tachi, or the Shichinintai. Use your brains, or what little of them you possess.

Note: Short chapters, short story. If I get complaints, you'll also be dealing with a short temper.

Also, I forgot that I had stories to update. isn't that the worse excuse ever? I think so too.

Sad, but true.

* * *

Kagome shivered, but remained still. She wouldn't allow herself get any closer to him than she already was, or had to be. Her skirt provided little warmth against the cold ground, and she bit her bottom lip to keep in her shiver and chattering teeth. 

It had been so easy.

So very, very easy to choose memory over a living thing. Because when Kikyou had arrived, she too had also been captive. A man with spiky black hair, and claw like weapons held her, another member of the group Kagome had supposed. But Kikyou didn't flinch at the cold bite of the metal as her Captive explained the terms and agreement.

'Which will you choose, Hanyou?' he had said, stirring tears behind the schoolgirl's eyes. She knew. He knew. Kikyou knew.

Inuyasha delayed, his hold on Tetsusaiga wavering; unsteady.

'Why..? Who are you? Is this Naraku's idea?' Inuyasha demanded. The man, Kagome felt, continued to be patient, and ignored him. Waiting.

'Choose. Why is it so difficult, hanyou? Why is it so difficult for you to choose between the dead and the living?' He asked. Kagome felt him shift, her back still pressed against the mans chest. She ignored the iciness his aura presented, not wanting to show any more weakness than she already had.

Inuyasha had lowered his head. Kagome turned hers away from him. 'it's alright', she wanted to say. 'I don't love you either. it's alright.' she wanted to tell him.

She thought it was true. She did.

But it was so very easy, this denial.

'I'm sorry, Kagome.' He had said. She closed her eyes, and the person gripped her tighter. She could feel the low rumbling in his chest as his dark laughter echoed around them.

If she didn't love him, than why did it hurt?

* * *

It'd been hours since then. Kagome didn't remember the way they had taken to get where they were now. but she remembered some things. 

"Bankotsu no Ooanik_iii_. Please? She's just a stupid bitch." one of them had complained. Bankotsu, she realized, was the person's name, and he yawned in answer at his team mate.

"Iie, Jakotsu. You know the plan." He had lazily replied. Kagome's eyes opened to slits as she stared at the group. They were very old, she mused. She didn't know how she knew, or maybe it was just obvious. They had been through things she couldn't even begin to wonder about. Revenge filled and fueled their aura's, along with a deep sorrow and emptiness.

And she finally noticed something. Kagome forced her eyes open, looking up at the neck of her captor. He was holding her in his arms. She remembered him saying that a sword wound in his shoulder prevented him from holding her otherwise when he was asked.

"You have shards of the jewel." she stated, wondering why it had taken her so long to notice this.

They were obviously not ready for this proclamation, and all turned to stare at her in suspicion and disbelief. The one who had wanted to kill her earlier drew his weapon- a curved knife of some sort- and pointed it at her.

"How the fuck did you know that, girl?" Jakotsu bit out, eyes flashing a sort of color that made Kagome convince herself she was seeing things. Bankotsu dropped her on the ground then, backing away as Kagome hit the ground with a small yelp. They had, in that short time, surrounded her. Each one, unique, deadly, killers. There was just one thing off. One thing Kagome saw in all of their eyes.

They had suddenly become _very_ afraid.


	4. four

Title: encore une fois  
Summary: And again, and again, and again.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha-tachi, or the Shichinintai.  
Note: Creative writing is the fire in which my imagination is thrown into. This means I have no inspiration whatsoever, and just felt like... writing.

Encore une fois is French for 'And again' or 'One more time'.

* * *

During the period of when he died to when he lived, things had changed. 

To begin with, he no longer had a soul. This, perhaps, altered his view on everything and so he _saw_ everything He'd never noticed so much before.

But he knew it was different.

He knew from the moment a brutally cold warmth jerked his body from the grave. Knew right as his eyes locked with the red ones of his puppeteer. Knew once his team tried to act like nothing had changed, no one had died, and pretended like this situation wasn't temporary. Because Bankotsu knew it was, but he didn't know how he knew it, and he couldn't tell them even if he _did_.

They were different too, now. Which brought him to a new thought. How different could you get once you've died? Besides the rotting of your corpse, and the release of your soul to god only knows _where_ it went, what could possibly change you once you were buried six feet under?

Could a second chance at life change someone so much? Had he just been too oblivious; unaware of his own maturing during those first three minutes of life?

Wistfully, The young leader of a notorious band of seven killers would lie back onto the grass, watching from the corner of his eye as it bent under his weight, as if repulsed, and trying to push him away. Annoyed, he plucked the green blades from the moist soil and pulled them apart with his fingers. This action calmed him sufficiently, and he found himself smiling; ironic and sad. This was what he did, after all. He _killed_. He was a _killer_. Not even something as miniscule as summer grass was left untouched.

Not even an innocent priestess would live in the end. There was always revenge sought out by others on others who were really of no concern to him. Why should he care about an indecisive Hanyou and his clay whore? An exterminator and a sexually corrupted monk?

And why should he care that there wasn't just one puppeteer now? That this young girl whom he'd taken hostage could kill him as easily as the army of traitors that had killed him long ago?

"Excuse me?"

The soft voice rippled and disturbed his thoughts, but he did not respond. He didn't feel like talking to this woman-child. This reincarnation. Closing his eyes, he found himself wondering if she'd ever lost her soul, if she knew how he felt.

She continued as if she hadn't been expecting an answer in the first place, and he heard the brush of the long grass against her bare feet as she stepped closer; heard the folding of fabric as she crouched down a foot or so away from his head. Showed no emotion as she looked down at him and continued.

"Where are we now?"

Opening his eyes, he regarded her with cerulean hues. She had almost invisible bags beneath her eyelids from a day without sleep. She wouldn't ever sleep when he was around her.

"Where did your... friends go?"

Again he didn't answer. Instead, his eyes trailed to her lips. Bankotsu noticed how her bottom lip seemed sore from her apprehensive teeth, and how alluring she looked because of it.

He never answered her. If she thought he would have, she didn't show it. She kept on prying.

"Why did you take me?"

Her clothing was almost as odd as her persona. A short Kimono that seemed to be slashed into two pieces, and missing a crucial amount of layers was the best description he could give. The short kimono bottom showed her long, suntanned legs that seemed eerily smooth.

"What are you afraid of?"

He thought she seemed surprised when he pushed himself off the ground with the palms of his hands, continuing to stare straight ahead of him and at the sky. Confused, the miko's brows' furrowed, and she found herself following his gaze.

The sun was setting. She didn't know he was staring at her now instead, until their eyes locked.

"Why do you talk to me, little girl?"

her expression described shock, and a hint of confusion. He stood up, and brushed off torn grass from his armor.

"Why not just kill me and go to sleep? I know you can, and so do you. So why don't you do it?"

Kagome watched as he kept her gaze for a moment longer, watching him search her face for a response, before turning away and walking back towards the fire he'd made. Slowly, the schoolgirl looked once more to the horizon, and brushed away a tear before she even knew it was there.

Kagome was a lot of things then. She was scared, tired, hungry and sore.

But most of all, she was the one thing she'd told herself she didn't care about. This was why she couldn't kill this man, nor hurt him, or even try to escape.

Kagome was lonely, and didn't want to be ever again.


	5. five

Title: encore une fois

Summary: And again, and again, and again.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha-tachi, or the Shichinintai.

Note: Short chapters, short story.

On a side, I honestly never thought I'd continue this story. So, um, bear with me.

* * *

Ever since her first night with the group, they'd been weary of her. Stray glances piqued with disdain in her direction; offhand murmuring to one another before they laid down to rest. And even when they rested, _he_ was always awake and watching her. Watching her with eyes that she likened to Saccharine pools; a blueberry-lollypop like color.

Kagome rubbed her eyes drowsily; Obviously her current state of mind couldn't handle this alarmingly unhealthy amount of sleep; She was forming incoherent descriptions of her enemies eyes, after all. Blue Saccharine pools? Ugh.

It had been five days, and five nights; this being the fifth. Every morning, the loud one- Jakotsu?- opted to kill her. Every morning, four grunts of agreement were made. Every morning, Bankotsu discouraged their thoughts, reminding them of all the benefits they could and very well would receive with such a powerful priestess in their hands. And every morning, the odd one out; with his balding head and narrow-eyed gaze, would remind Bankotsu in a low voice that that would only happen if she didn't kill them off first. And Bankotsu would laugh as if this were ridiculous, and they'd all nervously join in, and on the day would go.

A few days beforehand, when Kagome had made her proclamation on seeing their Shikon shards, did they realize she was a Miko. The second thing they realized was that she could very well kill them all in their sleep, simply by reaching out and plucking the shard from their body. What they didn't know was that, before these days, ripping apart the enemy so that Kagome could _do_ the aforementioned had been Inuyasha's job. The schoolgirl wasn't about to go and murder each one of them in their sleep. She couldn't, even if she wanted to; Because _he_ was always, may I remind you, _watching her. _And not only watching, but questioning. And his blue eyes were always so laid back, with a more intense feel deeper down. Kagome couldn't explain it. It was if they really were Lollypops, with a really bitter, serious center. Kagome sighed, and situated herself closer to the campfire, rubbing at her own gray-and-not-very-lollypop-like eyes.

She really _did_ need to sleep one of these days. Everyone else at least rested in the group; She doubted they ever slept, really, what with the threat of an all powerful Miko who compared her enemies eyes to a fruity candy. She almost snorted, before drawing up her knees and resting her chin atop them.

"Did you know your name is a children's song about miscarriage?"

The voice, statement, and altogether disruption startled her. Gray hues snapped open, and Kagome found her neck craning to look in a startled sort of awe at her … Enemy. Enemy, right? He definitely wasn't a friend after all, but enemy didn't sound right. So, Frienemy? Forced affiliation? The time-traveling schoolgirl blinked away her dizzied befuddlement, before shaking her head; tangled raven wisps flying about her face because of the motion as she simply looked at him. And she found herself grumpy, and irritated, and wanting to hit him.

"I guess we can't all be named after bellflower's." She stated icily, gaze lifting up to the sky in order to avoid the boy and his lollypop eyes. Aah yes, if only we could all have lovely, girly flower names like Kikyou. Instead, Kagome's name had a history of bad luck, and slipping turtles, and crane's locked in their cages. She sniffed indignantly, before turning back to him.

She recalled the other day when she'd come upon him. He was picking at grass most maliciously on a hilltop, and Kagome had entertained the thought that he might be some sort of ally. After all, he hadn't hurt her yet. Hadn't even threatened to, besides when he was trying to get to Inuyasha. And here he was, looking all innocent and plucking at grass in the manner of a five year old. And due to extreme levels of loneliness, Kagome had approached him. His friends had gone off to get food she'd later on been told, and it was just himself and her. So the raven haired girl started questioning him. And accusing him of being afraid. And asking why he didn't just kill her and get it over with. And he'd just given her this look; This look that made her want to punch him. It was all smirking and secrecy, like a child whom refuses to show you what's behind their back.

Ever since then, she'd decided she'd hated talking to him. Until know, when she found herself surprised to hear him speak again. And surprised to hear what he was saying, nonetheless.

"If it helps, my name means reckless barbarian." He stated from across the fire. Kagome stared at him. From other places around the fire, she heard hidden laughter, and snubbed snorts. She herself made a face, before snickering. Because when you are that tired, and your clothes are mangled, and you haven't bathed in a few days, that fact that your enemies doesn't matter, and humor is everything.

"Wait, are you being serious?"

There was a pause, and Bankotsu glared at her. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"That's simply.. _barbaric."_ She giggled again, even though she herself knew that was a horrible pun, and not all that funny.

"I could just kill you, you know." He threatened, patting his rather large sword that rested against a tree beside him.

"Ooh, how _reckless_ of you. Wouldn't that go against your evil plans and all?"

"Not _my_ evil plans." He corrected, suddenly looking uneasy. Why was he looking uneasy? Everything was so _funny_. Kagome snorted, and giggled, and shook her head. And then when he didn't at least smirk back, she slowly became apprehensive herself. Why was he looking at her that way? With narrowed eyes, and dilated pupils, and all. The schoolgirl blinked, tugging a loose lock of hair back behind her ears, before canting her head, a worried expression overcoming her features. But the not-yet-voiced question fell on frozen pink lips.

"Not his plans, silly little reincarnation. _Mine._"

Kagome stiffened. And before things went black, she managed to cant her head in the direction behind her, eyes doe-like and nervous. The only thing she really remembered was entertaining the thought of what the name _Naraku_ meant.

* * *

And I might actually finish this story before school starts, now that I have proper inspiration, and an idea for an ending. So you should definately **review**, and get your hopes up, and all that jazz. :

-FluffyWolfy


	6. six

Title: encore une fois

Summary: And again, and again, and again.

Inspiration: Crack/cocaine.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

There were a lot of powerful decisions and bold acts happening on this night that Bankotsu did not quite agree with. Not to say he had agreed with much of the dark ones' plan before now, mind you. It was only that the mercenary, having previously experienced things such as death with no afterlife and the likes, had thought to smartly keep his usually obnoxious mouth shut and set in a grim line, merely noting a mental tally of things he did not like as they happened (or as it occurred to him that he did not, in fact, like them). The ebony wisped young man had quite the list going even _before_ the demon lord had knocked out the priestess, and for some reason, that simple act, though he knew it was inevitable, left him feeling wholly irritated. Another thing Bankotsu did not enjoy; another tally on the list.

The only sign of Bankotsu's disturbance was a small tick in his right eye, along with how he was shifting from one leg to the other in his usual demure and disinterested manner. But that wasn't doing much for him, alas he motioned to move back against the tree towards where his precious Banryuu leant against, settling in a lazy sort of grace that he alone thought he was known for. Cerulean eyes remained observant as Naraku knelt beside the priestess's fallen figure, performing a number of odd checks: pressing two fingers against her neck and wrist for signs of a pulse, brushing away rebellious bangs that swept out onto her forehead, tugging here and there at the baffling choice of clothing she wore… And while watching the spectacle before him, the leader of the Shichinin'tai could not help but wonder why the irritation he felt at watching this small and unimportant scenario play out had not yet been dislodged.

Naraku did not notice his mood, thankfully. Only his men, and one had already reacted. Renkotsu swept up to his rear left, by the tree, as he usually did when awaiting a signal to attack. But Bankotsu merely maintained watch, waiting, the number of tally's in his check doubling with each of the dark mans gestures.

Naraku finished his attentions and rose to his feet in a swirl of navy, indigo and white pelt.

"Do you know what happens when a pure soul dies, made after to walk alongside the living?"

Bankotsu started as the demons voice interrupted the nights' silence, along with his own silent reverie. His watchful eye had, for a moment, strayed, and so the bandit did not registered when the demon lord shifted his attention from the young priestess onto he himself. Cursing mentally, the young man pushed himself off the gnarled tree he leant upon, a hand reaching out to stroke the handle of his aibou in simple and subtle reflex. It was unknown to him whether the question Naraku posed was hypothetical or not, so the man with the purple star gracing his forehead chose instead to not answer. Recalling past encounters with the demon, he knew that the other would tell him what he should have said. And when he was done with his monologue, he would address Bankotsu, if need be. Besides, the leader of the Shichinin'tai wouldn't know the answer, and Naraku knew he wouldn't—a further irritation. He was not, nor were his men, pure like she was. Not in the slightest. Another tally.

Naraku kept his gaze constant, beginning to take a leisurely stroll around the makeshift camp, picking up where he had left off in a low and susurrus tone.

"It becomes corrupt. It's as simple as that. You do remember the other priestess that was in our company?"

And indeed, Bankotsu did remember the frigid bitch. Her company, for however short of a time, was a most uncomfortable experience; one Bankotsu had not dealt with in either life (tshough, to be fair, most instance where Bankotsu had to keep a womans company outside of bed could usually be described as such). During Narakus' scheming, she had simply sat to the baboons left, nodding or gesturing, but the whole time staring into the nothingness before her, her gaze reflecting the equal nothingness inside of her. It had been unnerving, yet merely gave Bankotsu one more reason to hate woman, where it gave Jakotsu at least eleven.

During the short time Bankotsu was mulling over his comment, Naraku plainly redirected his gaze skywards, a glimmer of cruelty marking his smile.

"But to confide much more would be telling." Naraku emitted a noise that sounded like an odd rendition of a giggle, which made six members of the Shichinin'tai cringe. Bankotsu ignored the noise, waiting in the silence that followed. He straightened his posture, taking a few steps forward to where the girls' body lay curled up like a child. She looked innocent. Not too broken. Bankotsu ignored further thoughts, irritated at the path they had taken.

"What would you have us do?" He only asked after what seemed to be an endless silence, raising his gaze from the girls form towards the one that had rekindled his soul.

"You will, for the time being, head to my castle in the North." Naraku paused for a moment, going over small details and intricacies in his mind that Bankotsu could only guess at. Finally, the man clad in apes' clothes turned heel in a swirl of fur and fabric, elegant in a way Bankotsu never thought someone dressed as a monkey could be.

"You will avoid the Western Lands. We do not need any surprises."

And with one last glance, he was fast into the forest.


	7. seven

Title: encore une fois

Summary: And again, and again, and again.

Inspiration: Crack/cocaine.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Note: Thank you to Tealeaf, who beta-read for this chapter.

* * *

"How long will it take to get wherever we're going?"

"A week."

And this is how it had been for the majority of the day. Kagome woke up, hunched in a very awkward manner over the leader of the Shichinintai's shoulder, musing as to whether or not she should mention the odd dream-like situation she had last remembered. Was Naraku really using these men to plot against Inuyasha? Did Bankotsu seem like he was capable of taking orders from anyone else but himself? The time-traveling schoolgirl didn't have an answer to these questions, nor did she necessarily want one. An affirmation would only confirm her fears, and a negation would only keep her guessing at new possible horrors. No, the girl was content, as odd as it sounded, at being oblivious for the moment. Occasionally she would try to start idle chit-chat only to have it ignored or ended in short declarative insults. So instead, she waited. It seemed like that was all she was capable of doing lately, which normally would have annoyed her. But surprisingly, now, it didn't.

Was this how succumbing to the inevitable felt? With a long, drawn out sigh, Kagome let herself slump against the figure that carried her, resting her chin against his back and feeling relaxed for the moment in knowing that it would take at least a week, or so she was told, for whatever was to happen to actually take place.

It was like this for quite some time, the schoolgirl guessed, measuring the first days and nights with a frighteningly slow perception. Bankotsu, who was usually obnoxious and loud and obstinate, seemed quiet and tense. His right-hand man, Jakotsu, was the first to notice the change in him, but did little to quench Kagome's growing need for conversation. The rest of the Shichinintai followed suit with Jakotsu, and all sentiments for normality seemed to dissipate. After the first day, she had been freed from her perch on Bankotsu's shoulder, so that the seventeen year old often found herself twisting a curl of raven hair around her index finger thoughtfully, bottom lip between her teeth as she stared at them as they marched before her. Oddly enough, she felt a certain sense of déjà vu as she gazed upon the back of her main captor. Something about him seemed familiar, but she couldn't yet place it.

Kagome slowly withdrew from her thoughts, as a growing feeling that she was being observed herself finally caught her attention. Redirecting her gaze, the girl looked to her left curiously, only to meet a stony gaze.

Jakotsu was staring at her. It wasn't friendly, but it he wasn't glaring, either. It was more studious, a look that was careful not to spill any secrets. His gaze changed progressively into a frown, expression still betraying nothing. But that didn't prevent him from speaking.

"Woman, are you still a virgin?"

The way he said it implied he was casually discussing the days' weather. But Kagome stumbled; face flushing bright in irritation and embarrassment.

"What kind of question is _that_!" Kagome mentally revoked all earlier complaints of the group being too quiet. She could spend the next four days in silent euphoria if given the chance. Bankotsu, who had stopped walking a few paces in front of them, was flashing an amused grin to whoever would look at him. Kagome stammered unintelligible half-words. Jakotsu kept it casual, shrugging while he tossed his ponytail, motioning to rest his Jakotsutou against one shoulder as he began walking past her.

"I wondered at how pure you could be if you weren't one, still. But you are one, no matter how much you _act_ like a useless wench."

Kagome slowly clenched both fists at her side, shock and anger mixing perfectly to create the humiliation that was currently building within her petite frame, complimenting the now murderous glint in her eyes. Because, seriously, _who_ was _Jakotsu_ to ask about _her_ sex life? He was a flaming homosexual for God's sake! Her smoky glare veered dangerously from Jakotsu to Bankotsu, who was laughing like this was all just so wonderful and dandy. And if it weren't for the fact that Kagome had been through hell in the past two weeks—she couldn't even _remember_ the last time she'd had a decent meal, or night's sleep, or bath—maybe then she wouldn't have been so irked and angry. But that was a pretty _big_ maybe.

Bankotsu, finally noticing the schoolgirl's growing fit, paused.

"Oi, you. Lighten up." It was more of a demand than a request. Kagome's right eye twitched.

"Lighten up? Your flaming homosexual second-in-command just assumed to know something about my sex life, and you think it's funny?" Kagome smiled uncharacteristically, bitterly hoping she had struck a nerve. Calling people out on their sexuality was taboo in modern day Tokyo, so it must be kill-worthy here, and something about that seemed like it might be the revenge she sought. Banktosu's amused grin returned however, and her assumed-victory came to an end as Jakotsu turned around to furrow a brow at her, almost pouting. Bankotsu, ever loyal to his comrades, spoke first.

"This coming from the girl who is one-sidedly in love with a half-breed dog that loves the dead?"

A cold wind lowered the temperature around them, stirring the tree's along the path the group was currently stalling on. The remaining members of the Shichinintai started slowly retracing their steps in the previous direction. If anyone knew when conflict was arising, it was a group of assassins. Funny though, how none of them seemed to want to join in on this particular scuffle.

Jakotsu briefly observed the five other men's behavior, and then turned to Bankotsu with a frown, as if just hearing him.

"Eh, 'Ooaniki, he _is_ pretty delectable. How I want those ears!"

Kagome's anger started to ebb into some semblance of disbelief and submission. She was coming to terms with the fact that any argument with Bankotsu ended up not being an argument at all, but a show of her own humiliation. Helpless, the schoolgirl ran her fingers through her matted hair, staring at them.

"You two are unbelievable. Unbelievable." She paused, frowning. "I don't love Inuyasha."

Bankotsu ignored her, musing aloud. "You know, woman, what Jakotsu said was a compliment."

Even Jakotsu was giving him a look now. Bankotsu nodded at their disbelieving expressions, rounding on Kagome in a predatory fashion. He suddenly embodied a mixture of leering blue eyes, dangerous grace, and sexiness that Kagome all out pretended to not notice. But she did, and Bankotsu knew.

"Wh-what?" Kagome fought back a blush, blinking. How the hell had the conversation started, let alone ended, on this note? She tried to make her posture revert to strength and defiance from submission, but such was a daunting task. Bankotsu was grinning, now tipping the girls chin up with his index finger, leaning in close to her cheek to speak, his hot breath not doing much for her current motivation to be defiant. _Ugh_.

" Think. How useful would you be to us, or anyone, were you not pure in every…" He let his nail skim down to her collarbone, sending a chill down her spine.

"Single…" His nail went down to the collar of her blouse…

"Way?"

Kagome stared up at him.

And slowly, a very strange plan began to unfold in her head.


	8. eight

Title: encore une fois

Summary: And again, and again, and again.

Inspiration: Crack/cocaine.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Note: This update is in honor of my sister, who told me a new chapter is what she wanted for her birthday.

* * *

Inuyasha was not in a place of respect with those who had once referred to him as a friend. And as he had never really been in a place of respect with any group of people before this, the occurrence wasn't too altogether foreign. However, having friends of any measure had changed him over the course of the past year. Hardened edges that once framed and founded the half-breeds' entire personality and overall character had drastically softened. So, for the only amiable associations with people he had ever experienced to come to a grinding, bitter halt was not something one such as him was really prepared for. Then again, nothing that had happened this week was something the golden eyed hanyou could have foreseen or prepared for.

Had a week really gone by already? In his mind, it had been yesterday that he entertained thoughts of love for the living, for the schoolgirl Kagome. He looked into those brightly lit eyes that reminded him of morning dew and thought he could feel something if he let himself. He thought that between the arguing and the cursing and the injuries and broken shards; the success and failure, and how he sometimes just couldn't help but let his gaze linger on those long legs… Somewhere in between all that they might find something worth having.

It was yesterday still when he was unfortunately forced to choose the dead. Inuyasha remained adamant on the issue of being forced, as any choice he had was really a false one. He owed Kikyou. He owed him her death, and how was he supposed to live if she died twice? That just did not work in the Hanyou's head. It wasn't his favorite choice, but he had convinced himself quite some time ago that it was the only choice he would make concerning the situation. He thought they all knew that was his decision to make, Miroku and Sango and the likes. He thought they knew he would choose… Because, well, it wasn't like Kagome was dead or anything. Just kidnapped… which was an easy fix. Inuyasha could have done it, with a little help.

However, it was yesterday when Miroku, Sango and Shippou decided that 'maybe we should go our separate ways.' They had chosen the living; they always had, from the moment there had been a choice, they chose Kagome. And so they went in search for her without him, for reasons they thought best not to argue any longer than need be.

A week ago. Inuyasha now sat in the highest tree on the highest ridge on this damned sacred mountain, Hakurai. His half-lidded golden hues kept tiredly, though alertly, scanning the area. He was entertaining thoughts of the living, maybe, but he was still looking for the dead woman whom he had thought worth saving. It was one of the many bad habits he couldn't seem to shake. He couldn't find her, even after a week. A sigh escaped his dim pink lips, and he fell out of the squat he held on the branch to lay back against the trunk, tucking both hands into the opposite red kimono sleeve. It was a comfortable posture, one he was used to assuming after many nights spent in the forest throughout his life.

He let his gaze fall to the ground below; he couldn't find her, Kikyou had outwitted him again. This was, though not the first time being done, just as hard to cope with as the absence of his former friends and fellow travellers. Maybe because it had happened so many times. The dog demon really felt, at this instance, like a foolish mutt. He should be able to foresee these sorts of things by now, right?

Fuck.

But Inuyasha refused to dwell on these things. He didn't know where the fuck Kagome had gone. He couldn't feel her out on this damn holy mountain. However, he could probably find Miroku and the rest of them, as slow as they were. He figured his best bet was to track them until they led him to some sort of situation in which redeeming himself was likely. Anything, at this point, was more likely than trying to find Kikyou. Even if he had a chance at finding her, redemption through the tachi was even still more likely than her not abandoning him once more. And… maybe after he found them, he could find Kagome. And somewhere between now and then, he could figure out how to fix this mess that existed in reality and not just his head.

For the moment, Inuyasha let out a sigh, letting his eyes rest. A week ago might have felt like yesterday, but tomorrow was still tomorrow. And tomorrow, he had to go about making a new name for the shitty reputation his current one betrayed. And if he failed, he'd keep trying… over and over again.

* * *

It's been a few years. Please leave a review and let me know if you're still following? :)


	9. nine

Title: encore une fois

Summary: And again, and again, and again.

Inspiration: Crack/cocaine.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Note: Another filler chapter. This story will soon become more provocative in nature.

* * *

Scheming didn't come very naturally to Kagome; it had always been a skill she invested a lot of time in developing. Of course, there had always been ideas wafting around her mind; on how to best coax InuYasha into friendliness with strangers, or how to disengage any situation that Miroku flirted his way into. She had even come up with numerous pitches on how bathing could be 'fun-fun!' in the eyes of Shippou when he protested against them. Kagome engaged in this type of word play education before falling into Feudal Japan, and over the years since had managed to build intermediate artilleries of words, body language and facial expressions to be used in persuasive measures; measures to use for things people didn't want to, or normally wouldn't, do. Just because she hadn't been born with the skill didn't mean she couldn't be good at it. However, even Kagome doubted the lengths she was considering to go to with this newcomplex plot of hers.

_Pure._

The word nagged at every nerve in her being. Sweet seventeen. Innocent as a rice ball. It bothered her, lately; how pure she was; how being virtuous kept getting her into hot water. Everything about being Kagome seemed to involve the uncorrupt image of a fairytale priestess who was destined to purify everything that was tainted around her. And though, being pious had previously made her proud, the young woman was beginning to have some serious doubts about the whole agenda.

A puff of air escaped her pink lips, and she found herself pouting. The Band of Seven noted her odd reactions dismissively. In the past day they had managed to round-about down Hakuraizen, their destination decidedly having to do with Naraku. Kagome wondered at this sudden change of course for only a moment. She entertained the idea of InuYasha finding her, along with the 'tachi. She really was starting to miss Sango; she supposed she'd taken advantage of having a female confidante. Her heart strings really pulled when thinking of Shippou, though. Who was feeding him? Bathing him? The hanyou could barely take care of himself, and Miroku usually had his mind on… other things.

She didn't miss InuYasha as much as she thought she might have, oddly enough. Kagome had only been half convinced of her own 'fuck InuYasha!' bravado, but she hadn't thought to care _this_ less. It was a pleasant realization when the chocolate hued girl noted she was stronger than him and all his half-empty words. However, maybe she wasn't strong in that sense… Kagome bit her lip, letting out a small noise as she tripped over a rock in the path in front of her.

Maybe she was just distracted.

"You know, we know you're useless to us, but you can at least be useful to yourself."

The voice came from atop the half-machinated Mukotsu, and a snicker from another more shrill voice followed it. Even though Kagome couldn't help the angry flush that spread across her cheeks, she bit tongue from responding- an argument was what he was always after lately. Bankotsu was being snarky, and had been ever since the morning they had started off towards Naraku. He would snap at her and mock her for the smallest slight; he would cajole Jakotsu when the other would tease her about her feminism; hell, he'd act like a prick and pretend to consider Renkotsu's on-again, off-again suggestion that they just kill her, nix the whole plan and go do their own thing.

Kagome was beginning to outwardly despise the leader of these hoodlums. She had been frustrated by the opposite sex before, true. Not like this though. The leader of the Shichinin'tai was frustrating in one way that InuYasha had not been.

Kagome looked down at the worn down trail ahead, nipping at the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. It was getting chilly as the sun further descended. The young girl closed her eyes for just a moment, lulling her footsteps so as not to trip a second time, and let herself enjoy the cool whispers of wind that played across her legs. It wasn't an unbearable cold, yet. It was just cold enough to instigate thoughtfulness.

InuYasha. The half breed had been frustrating, definitely. He made her late to school, and she could never study around him, and she barely saw her family or friends. What frustrated her most, however, was how she loved him so much. Love is frustrating. Kagome sort of hated how much she loved him, because she still did. There was a difference now, because she was sort of glad he wasn't with her. She figured this was probably the most brutal yet effective way she could get over it.

Bankotsu… Her eyes trailed slowly to the high perch he had claimed on his team mates' shoulder. The schoolgirl's pace slowed, and she absorbed the colors of the sunset as they splashed across his clothes, armor and face. Just his sight made her physically react to him out of sheer irritation. The self-proclaimed leader of her captives was arrogant, and everything that had meaning sounded meaningless when he talked about it. And he always argued with her, making her look foolish; this definitely annoyed Kagome, who did not take kindly to having a fool made out of her. But worst of all, Bankotsu would give her these eyes sometimes, right before she rolled over to ignore him and fall asleep. He looked like he was going to swallow her whole, like she was going to drown in the sugary sweetness of his lollypop-gaze. And what was really frustrating was how hungry those eyes made her feel, at times. She unconsciously licked her suddenly dry lips, frowning.

"Hurry up, bitch."

Jakotsu was leveling a glare from in front of her, hip cocked and Jakutsu-tou bouncing impatiently on his shoulder. Kagome frowned and picked up her pace by a few seconds. The feminine sidekick of Bankotsu rolled his eyes, and made to walk just outside of her, so that she was once again surrounded on all sides by them. Folding her arms in front of her, Kagome chanced looking skywards.

Sure enough, there were his candy eyes.

_Pure, pure, pure._

Kagome was beginning to feel like a metaphorical suicide, too ironic in preference for her own good. Why was she having such strange physical reactions to the proverbial 'bad guy?' He made her feel so heated sometimes, but not just in the angry way. This self-righteous _criminal_ made her feel not just disdain for his existence, but passion and pity for him as well. She supposed it was because she was seventeen- girls like her were always described as emotional. She was post-pubescent, and fairly hormonal, right? Excuses aside…

Kagome didn't like InuYasha, and she sure as hell didn't love Bankotsu. She barely even liked him. In an odd way, though, Kagome liked how much she disliked him. She liked the arguing and the irritation. She supposed because it was reciprocated, this passionate dislike. Most of the time- though she managed often enough -it was hard to ignore his instigating remarks, but when she didn't, debates of grandiose proportions, with full on foot stomping and cruel laughter would ensue. Renkotsu would literally have to tear Bankotsu's shirt hem from Kagome's deadly fingers as she threated to purify him back to whichever hole in hell he crawled out of. But as soon as the argument abated, Kagome would feel all the built up energy and tension left over from the fight. And she would squirm uncomfortably, and think in very… un-pure ways, to put it lightly. Not too bad. However…

_Ugh! This is ridiculous._

Kagome had lifted her hands to cover her ears, attempting to rid herself of such maddening thoughts. Jakotsu rolled his eyes dramatically, folding his hands into the opposite sleeve while looking up.

"Oi, 'aniki. Let's stop here? Being near this wench makes me want to bathe." He was whining. Kagome twitched.

"Eh, Jakotsu? I'm sure she can cleanse you of all your dirty habits…"

Bankotsu landed swiftly between them, one hand on the ground, before pushing himself up and cracking his back. Jakotsu snorted dryly, and Kagome eyed them wearily.

"She wouldn't know a dirty habit if it groped her on the ass." Jakotsu muttered sarcastically, moving off the trail and into the woods. He made a motion with his hand over his head as if to say he would be back, courting no desire for a response.

Kagome was clenching her fists, wanting to say something but not quite able to form logical words. Should she be offended? She was offended! Why did she feel offended? Bankotsu looked at her from over his shoulder, smirking in satisfaction at her physical display of contradiction.

"Yes?" There it was again: the patronizing remark that had started each of their meaningless arguments over the past two days. And he had that look again, too. Kagome glared at him, facing off with her arms over her chest.

"I _know_ what dirty habits are, thanks." Not like she had many of her own, this was true, but anyone who had ever been near, or met, or known Miroku _knew_ what dirty habits were. Bankotsu didn't argue with her this time, didn't even skip a beat. He just pushed back his braid over one shoulder, leaned in close and narrowed his eyes.

"Prove it." His posture was a condescending challenge, but he dropped it and turned away to set up camp for the night.

She glared after him, pondering the pros and cons of her latest scheme, as well as her own purity.

* * *

Leave a review and let me know what your thoughts are, please.


End file.
